Getting to know each other
by Fulcrum-1115
Summary: "The Empire hurt people close to me. Family. Friends. A girl I loved, once." Wedge Antilles It was almost a week since Sabine had recruited Wedge and Hobbie but had little time to talk to them and get to know them so Sabine sets out to get to know Wedge better while Wedge is curious who she really is as their feelings begin to develop. (Wedge X Sabine) (Wrentilles)
1. Chapter 1

Sabine walked over to the damaged A-wing underneath the shadow of the coral mesa. She could see a toolbox and a lit torch, illuminating a pair of legs underneath the fighter. An imperial pilot helmet along with the upper part of the uniform on the floor next to the toolbox, catching Sabine's eye. The idea of taking the helmet and repainting it was tempting but restrained herself, after all she really hadn't got the chance to know him.

Upon getting closer to the A-wing she could hear muffled groans and curses from underneath followed by a hand reaching for the toolbox that was just out of reach. Hearing the sound of what seemed a huff Sabine watched as the dolly rolled from underneath the damaged fighter and revealed the rest of him. A surprised look on his face when his eyes settled on her standing in front on him.

"Sabine, hey." Wedge greeted and cleared his throat. "How are you?"

"Fine considering, you?" She returned the question. It was almost a week since she had recruited him and Hobbie but had little time to talk to them and get to know them.

"I've had better, been trying to repair this blasted thing." He answered, annoyance in his voice. "That's the problem with these smaller fighters."

"What's the problem?" Sabine asked curiously for she had flown the same type of fighter before with little problem but then again, she had never had to repair one.

"The problem revolves around the internal system and components." He explained straightening from the dolly, grabbing a small cloth and wiping the grease off his hands. "Come on, it's better explained if you see it."

He motioned her to come closer to the ship, stepping closer as Wedge screwed open a panel. Upon closer look, she could see all kinds of damaged and burned out wires, fuses and internal systems.

"The problem with smaller ships is that all of the components are packed together, so if one part gets damaged..." Wedge spoke as Sabine looked as he pointed at what was once the flight controls. She felt her eyes shift to his face that was dirtied with grease, her eyes took her further and travelled down to the rest of his body. She could feel her cheeks flush as she eyed him. He was wearing a simple tank top, revealing his arms with grease stains dotting them. They were slightly muscled, no doubt due to imperial training.

"Chances are other systems will be damaged as well." He continued, snapping her gaze back to his face.

"Which causes a lot of trouble." Sabine stated leading Wedge to nod in agreement.

"Trouble I need to fix." Wedge sighed, sitting down on his dolly and rummaged through it before grabbing a Harris wrench from the toolbox.

"You need any help?" She offered politely, forcing a small smile to form on his lips.

"I think I can manage." Wedge said, adjusting the wrench and sliding back under the fighter.

"You sure, you look like you could need some help." Sabine argued, nodding towards the fighter.

"Alright, grab another dolly from the workshop. Tools are in here." He tapped the box with his foot.

Wedge saw her give him a nod and walk to the workshop, his eyes following her and slowly darted down her slim figure. Finding himself unable to look away as she knelt to grab her dolly from the floor. He couldn't denied Sabine was attractive, she had a slim but athletic build. He was also at least ten centimetres taller but other than that he really didn't know her personally. His eyes quickly darting as she stood up and could feel her eyes on him as he looked back at the underside of the ship, Wedge felt his face redden and silently gulped. Hoping that the grease would hide most of his blushing face.

Focusing back on the damaged engine above him, Wedge could hear the wheels rolling whilst he carefully removed a broken fuel-line. In the corner of his eye he could see Sabine roll underneath the other engine, Sabine pursed her lips together as she glances at Wedge. Thinking for a second before speaking up.

"So, for how long have you been flying Wedge?" She asked him, grabbing an arc wrench.

"I've been flying since I was thirteen, learned it at a fuel depot back home." Wedge said, a smiling at the memory.

"From what I've seen you're not bad." Sabine complimented, recalling his piloting skill of both in the simulator and when they escaped the facility.

"Thanks, could you pass me the arc wrench?"

"So, what did you have for lunch?" Sabine looked at him handing him the wrench. "The soup isn't so bad actually." She added, chuckling.

"I... uhm... skipped lunch." Wedge confessed, his eyes darting Sabine's. Who gasped at him slightly.

"Really, I'm pretty sure why you're having trouble." She pointed out. "You should take a break, I'll finish this."

"I'll eat later, I'll be fine." He lied, maintaining his focus on the damage part above him.

"Yeah, right. Without food, you won't get far Wedge." Sabine chided, hoping it would gain his attention. "Wedge."

"Look, I just want-need to finish this first." Wedge grunted, stopping his work and looked at her.

"Who's that?" She questioned him, raising her brow at him.

"Because I just joined you... rebellion, I feel like I need to prove myself to you guys." He rolled away from underneath the fighter, straightening his back and saw Sabine follow.

"You don't need to prove yourself Wedge, you already have by defecting and helping us." Sabine knitted her eyebrows, offering him a sympathetic look.

Sabine could see him avoid her face, letting out an exhausted sigh. Toying with the arc wrench in his hands as he looked at the brown expanse in front of him, Sabine looked at him before turning her head to where he was looking at. Wedge's eyes travelled over the stretching rocky landscape dotted with coral mesa protruding from the ground. The absence of any trees, plants or any kind of vegetation was strange. It was a desolate world compared to his home of Corellia.

"It's just so... strange. One moment I am at an imperial training facility and the next I'm... here." Wedge spoke up after a while. "I just feel sort of lost."

"I know, when I defected I felt kind of lost too. I just have to find my footing, I'm sure you will too." Sabine related, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks, that means a lot." He felt his breath hitch at the touch of her and couldn't help but smile as Wedge turned his head to as he heard the dolly rolling and saw Sabine standing up.

"Come on, lunch time." Sabine stated, extending her hand to him, Wedge quickly took it and stood up.

"Taking me on a date?" He joked before realising what he said and instantly regretting it, holding in his breath as he felt his heart beginning to pound in his chest and bit his tongue.

"Cute but I am getting hungry." She teased lightly before walking in the direction of the mess hall, quietly catching his breath Wedge quickly followed her.

"I thought you said you already had lunch?" He reminded her.

"Hey, I train a lot." Sabine playfully punched his arm. Wedge simply chuckled, the worry from moments ago, gone.

* * *

After getting some food from the makeshift cantina serving the food they received or stole from the empire, Sabine and Wedge sat down at down at an empty table in the mess hall. Wedge had gone for a sandwich with a Bluefruit jam filling while Sabine opted for a simple salad with some dressing and protatos mixed in. As much Wedge didn't really want to admit it, it wasn't the best idea to skip lunch.

Like Sabine said: Without food, you won't get far.

The thought caused a small smile to from on his lips, which caught Sabine's eye and wiped her mouth with a cloth.

"What's so funny?" She eyed him as he chewed down the last piece of his sandwich.

"I... guess you were right." Wedge nodded.

"Told you so, you should trust me more often." Sabine quipped, kicking his leg causing him so spill some of his water onto his vest.

Wedge cursed under his breath and sent Sabine an annoyed glare who in turn was enjoying it, her brown eyes gleaming and biting her bottom lip for a moment long enough to notice for Wedge.

"I do trust you but..." He began before trailing off.

"But?" She raised a brow at him, curious of what he was going to ask.

"I don't really know you other than knowing your name." Wedge answered, his posture relaxing.

The question slightly surprised her, she really hadn't told anyone about her past life during her time in the academy on Mandalore and her defection from it. She wanted to know Wedge better but wasn't too keen on sharing her past, thinking for a brief moment she decided that she could tell him a few things about her.

"So, what do you want to know?" Sabine asked, trying to hide her hesitation in her voice.

"Well I know you're Mandalorian, I've seen the armor in the holo's on the academy."

"Yeah, I was born on Mandalore and eventually joined the academy there." She confirmed.

"Do you miss it, your home?" He asked curiously.

"Not really, I guess. The Ghost is my home now." Sabine smiled lightly as she turned to look at the freighter. "What about you?"

"Sometimes, but it wasn't really exciting so I joined the academy." Wedge revealed. "I take it you joined an academy since you know your way in an imperial base."

"Yeah, I did. Back home before I... left." Sabine nodded meekly, trying to hold back the painful memories.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked, Sabine looked at him unable to make out the look on his face.

"I prefer not." She shook her head, looking at her salad on the table.

"Sorry, uhm." Wedge apologised, ruffling through his hair and trying to pick a better subject to talk about. "What kind of music do you like?"

Sabine looked up from the table, she had always like listening to music when she had spare time or when she was painting or drawing in her sketchbook. Her favourite was Quenk jazz unlike the more popular Heavy Isotope or Core Drive.

"I enjoyed listening to Quenk jazz, you?" She smiled, her answer made Wedge look up in surprise.

"I quite like Gliz and Jatz." He replied, her preference wasn't too different to his. "What do you think about Heavy Isotope?"

"Eh, not really my thing." Sabine shrugged before finishing her salad.

"It's not bad..." Wedge searched for the correct words to finish his sentence.

"Too overrated." She finished his sentence for him.

"Yeah, I guess. Core Drive is decent in my opinion."

"A few numbers." Sabine agreed. "What about holomovies?"

Wedge chuckled lightly at her question, during his childhood and time at the academy he really hadn't the time to watch any kind of holomovie.

"I really haven't-" He began before a voice interrupted him from finishing.

"Sabine, gear up. We got a mission." A female voice called out to her, Wedge turned around and saw Captain Syndulla standing in the entrance of the mess hall.

"On my way, Hera." Sabine stood up, grabbing her bowl and quickly placed it back on the counter of the cantina. Wedge saw her walk to the entrance but stopped at his table, giving him an apologetic look. "We'll have to finish our conversation later, sorry."

"Don't be, I need to get back to work as well." Wedge stood up himself and followed her to the entrance, as they exited the mess hall Sabine looked over her shoulder to Wedge who moved back to the fighter he was working on and call his name out.

"Hey Wedge."

"Yeah?" He stopped and turned his head to look at her.

"The grease didn't really hide it." Sabine grinned at him before sprinting off the Ghost, leaving Wedge with an embarrassed face.

Wedge watched as she sprinted up the ramp of the Ghost, rubbing his forehead as the freighter began to lift off.

"Well, kriff..."


	2. Chapter 2

Wedge and Hobbie walked past the Hammerhead-corvette that was landed close to the base. The duo quickening their pace as they were behind schedule, but then again, their flight suits where new to them and they were used to their imperial outfits.

The helmet was the biggest change, this one was a lot more open. Unlike an imperial helmet, it was less bulky and didn't have breathing tubes. Next to that it wasn't as boring. The helmets here where in short supply and thus shared, the one he had now as that of an ace. Defined by the marks on it.

"Hobbie, Wedge, let's go! Move it!" Hera's voice ordered.

Wedge walked onto the ramp of the Ghost with Hobbie following him, behind him he could hear Hera order the Lasat Zeb to stay behind and guard the base with Chopper. Removing his helmet as heard the Ghost crew enter and the ramp close behind them, the crew all moved to their posts that seemed like a daily routine. Wedge looked around the ship, it was bigger than he had imagined from the outside. The cargo bay seemed much bigger now that he was standing in it.

 _I wonder how the rest of the ship looks._

His silent musing was interrupted by the intercom activating and Hera's voice came through. Demanding his attention and that of Hobbie's.

"Prepare for take-off." Within a few seconds the ship rocked slightly and Wedge quickly climbed a ladder that led to the upper deck of the freighter.

As he climbed the ladder he had unwittingly entered the cockpit of the ship, Hera and Kanan both sitting in the chairs with the latter turning around to face him. Feeling as if had made a bad move on his part, he quickly switched back to his imperial protocols.

"Captain Syndulla, permission to enter the cockpit?" He asked, straightening his back and shoulders.

Hera turned around, her eyes betraying a hint of amusement gave him a small nod. Wedge relaxed slightly, lowering his shoulders and taking a seat in the cockpit. Behind him, Hobbie entered the cockpit as well.

"If I may ask, captain. Where are, we going?" Wedge asked.

"We are going to a nearby system for a training exercise. Mostly for you to practise your skill in an A-wing."

"That shouldn't be too hard, I can fly anything." Wedge exclaimed.

"We shall see but it will take at least an hour before we get there." Hera told them.

"What can we do in the meantime, captain?" Hobbie asked politely.

"I want you two to get familiar with the specs of the fighter." She answered, handing the each a data-pad. "These have information on them regarding the limits, strengths and weaknesses of an A-wing."

"Understood, captain. We better get started." Hobbie opened the door of the cockpit that led to a hallway.

"Just like on the academy." Wedge remarked, rising from the chair.

He felt his heart beginning to race as the figure of Sabine entered his view, sitting in the lounge. Reading something on her data-pad. Keeping his cool, Wedge walked behind Hobbie to the lounge area. Walking through the hallway he could see four doors adjacent to the hallway, from what he heard. Each room was a sleeping quarter for the crew, with Zeb and Ezra sharing.

"Sabine, I need you in the cockpit." Hera's voice crackled through the intercom.

Wedge saw her standing up, leaving her data-pad on the table. Passing Sabine and gave her a friendly nod and smile. Sabine in turn returned the smile before brushing past him to the cockpit, entering just as Kanan exited it. No doubt leaving for his room to meditate with Ezra.

Taking her seat next to Hera and activated the nav computer to begin calculating the jump to hyperspace. As it began to run its calculation, Sabine could feel Hera's eyes on her. She had considered giving Wedge and Hobbie a short tour around the ship but training mission was more important than that. Shaking her head slightly, hoping to sway thoughts of him occupying her mind.

Unable to help wonder what Ezra would think of him, she knows that he shows interest in her at the beginning but they had developed more a brother and sister bond.

"So, what's on your mind?" Hera asked knowingly.

"It's nothing." Sabine lied, betraying know emotion in her voice.

"Uh-huh."

"It's nothing, please. Drop it." She repeated, not in the mood for a conversation.

Part of her wanted to race back to her room and continue to paint or draw but that would exactly help her. Somehow, she wondered what Wedge thought when he saw her room, silently sneering and mentally slapping herself as the Corellian occupied her mind once again.

 _Sure, he's kind of cute but now isn't the time for... anything._

* * *

Wedge leaned back against the lounge as he held the data-pad in front of him. His eyes darted over the sentences that held all the information about the A-wing, it was manufactured by Kuat Systems Engineering and the model they were using was RZ-1 A-wing. Wedge wiped his finger to scroll down, bushing past some of the system specs. It had a Class 1.0 hyperdrive, two Novaldex J-77 Event Horizon engine units that allowed it to reach Maximum atmospheric speed of 1,300 kph.

Continuing to scroll down where he read the armaments of the fighter, it had two Borstel RG-9 laser cannons and HM-6 Concussion Missile Launcher. Looking at Hobbie for a second who too was focused on his own data-pad which made Wedge glance at the data-pad from Sabine that she left before leaving for the cockpit. A small urge came up in him to return it to her but refrained as he need to focus on reading.

Normally during the academy, he would push himself to the limit, in his time in the simulators he would concentrate on keeping his cool and trusting his instincts. It is what made his acceptance possible to the skystrike academy. For a time it felt like home together with Hobbie and Rake, the latter who had died when they tried to escape the first time to the rebellion, his new home.

* * *

 **Hello there,**

 **RC here again with a new chapter for this story. I want to thank for all the feedback I had received on the first chapter, with that I decided to continue this story next to my main story that is a SWTOR story. I hope you liked the new chapter and if you did please review and let me know what you think.**

 **May the force be with you,**

 **RC**


	3. Chapter 3

Sabine walked down the hallway after exiting the cockpit. The training mission they intended to do was cut short when Zeb called them back before they could finish the training, from what training she did see was most impressive. Wedge and Hobbie both where skilled pilots for their age, she had seen it before when they escaped the skystrike academy.

She herself was a decent pilot but after seeing Hobbie and Wedge fly, she knew that they had more experience. Sabine on the other hand was a more skilled soldier, handling weapons, knives and explosives. Most specifically her own, handmade paint-bombs that she kept with her. Spotting Wedge in the lounge, still in his pilot jumpsuit and talking with Hobbie about something, as she got closer she could hear their conversation.

"I hope they have brought better food with the latest shipment." Hobbie complained. "I've had my fill of mashed protato's."

"Yeah, me too. Maybe they got some fresh vegetables or fruits." Wedge hoped as the Ghost rocked slightly, letting them know they landed at Chopper base and prompted them to leave the lounge.

Tapping the button that opened the door to her room, Sabine quickly stepped inside before they could spot her. Not wanting to look like eavesdropping, she looked around hastily as their footsteps got closer. Quickly grabbing her gauntlets and sat down in her room, looking up as Wedge and Hobbie passed by.

"Hey." She greeted friendly, giving a small smile. "Where you two going?"

 _Dumb question, you know the answer..._

"Hey, Wedge and I are going to grab some food before they close." Hobbie told her.

Sabine looked at her chronometer in her gauntlets, much to her surprise it was getting late and she hadn't eaten yet. "Mind if I join?"

"Sure, why not." Hobbie shrugged. "I'll get us a table."

"Alright, I got to change first. See you shortly." Sabine pointed out as they began to walk away, standing up and called out from her room. "Wedge."

"Sabine." He replied. The figure of Wedge quickly returned and filled her doorway, gaining an eye roll from her.

"Can you give this to Hera quickly, I forgot to do it." She handed him a data-pad. "She's in the cockpit."

Wedge gave a small nod and smile before leaving her sight and alone in her room, quickly stripping out of her armour and placed it on the small table underneath her bed. Walking to it, Sabine opened a drawer as she heard a pair of familiar footsteps come back, feeling his eyes on her back before hearing his voice.

"Oh.. uh. Sorry." She heard Wedge stutter, tripping over his words. "I'll.. just turn around."

A small devious though taunted her to turn around but refrained herself but couldn't help herself to tease him a little bit.

"Did you peak?" Sabine grinned whilst she grabbed a clean tank top.

"N-no.." His voice denied, Sabine couldn't help but laugh and imagined him as red as a Muja fruit.

"It normal, you know. If you peak." She continued her torture of the Corellian pilot and was met with silence. "You can look now."

Slowly but steadily Wedge turned around, clearly blushing but not as much as Sabine had imagined moments ago. Briefly biting her lip as she looked at him, his body nervous and on edge.

"Relax, flyboy. Let's grab some food." She shoved him aside as she exited her room.

"Right, food." Wedge repeated, following her down the ladder. "So, you intend on finishing our conversation from before?"

Hoping he didn't sound to desperate for a conversation, Wedge walked down the ramp next to Sabine. As he looked outside he saw that the sun was already starting to set on Atollon, creating a myriad of colours though the clouds. The temperature had also cooled down a bit to a much more comfortable level rather than the usual hot and dry temperature.

I was a quiet walk to the mess hall before, Sabine snapped her fingers as if to remembering something and spoke up.

"We were talking about holomovies, right?" She recalled and Wedge gave a nod in response. "So, what's your favourite?"

"Like I said, I really haven't watched any holomovies." Wedge answered her question, rubbing his neck with his hand.

"Really, you're missing out on something." Sabine poked his arm.

"So, what's your favourite movie?" Wedge returned the question.

"Mhh, I quite like the older movies. Better quality." She told as they walked to the entrance of the mess hall.

Upon entering the small room that housed the mess hall they were greeted by Hobbie who was sitting at a table, already digging into his food. Prompting Sabine and Wedge to grab their own food from the small cantina. Wedge took a simple salad with peppers whilst Sabine opted for a bowl of Ruugian noodles.

"So, have you got any favourite movies, Hobbie?" Sabine asked as she and Wedge sat down at the table.

"If you don't count imperial propaganda, I'd say A Shadow Falls." Hobbie revealed, answering her question before returning it. "You?"

"Kallea's Hope. Heard of it?" She asked him.

"Of how bad it was, definitely." He grinned at her.

"Looks like I'm not the only one that thinks that." Wedge chimed in.

Sabine looked at him with a surprised and mocking glare. "I thought you didn't watch movies?"

"Well, Hobbie convinced me once." Wedge explained to her, who let out a positive hum.

 _I've got a bad feeling about this._

"You should seriously catch up on a few good ones at least." Sabine suggested, a small smile tugging the corner of her lips.

"I'll... try that when I'm off duty." Wedge nodded slowly, his eyes shifting to the table. "Except I don't know the 'good' ones."

"I can help with that." Sabine said. "You know we could do a movie night."

 _A movie night, with her... can't really say no to that... try not to think much into it._

"Um sure, why not." Wedge shrugged, unable to decline.

"Great but I don't know when." Sabine beamed before standing up.

Wedge remained seated as he watched Sabine walked past him, ruffling his hair slightly as she moved to the cantina and place her empty plate on the counter leaving the two pilots watching her talk to the chef. Wedge could feel his eyes starting to drift downwards, unable to before snapping out of his staring and turned around as she left only to see Hobbie looking at him with a very amused look on his face. A face that unsettled him somewhat, knowing that he was going to say something that would annoy him.

"What?" Wedge asked, gaining a raised brow from his friend.

"I think you know what I am thinking." Hobbie answered cheeky.

"I have no idea what you are thinking." Wedge crossed his arms, slightly leaning backwards.

"Oh, come on, Wedge. Surely you must have noticed it." Hobbie huffed, putting on a more serious face.

"Notice what?" Wedge could feel his face getting warmer as he shrugged, avoiding his gaze.

"Really, all the chats, the looks between you two. Not to mention her playing with your hair." Hobbie pointed out before leaning in, towards him. "She likes you."

Wedge eyes widened, his face blushing as he turned his head back to Hobbie.

"What, no. We're just... friends." Wedge trailed off, shifting his head to the side and shaking it slightly.

"Uh-huh, like friends look at her backside like you do." Hobbie grinned at him.

"I did not... look at her ass." Wedge denied, rubbing his neck. "Well... maybe."

Hobbie chuckled lightly at him before it faded away as he looked over Wedge's shoulder. Prompting Wedge to do the same and spotting commander Sato in the door way with a data-pad in his hands. Spotting the two young pilots he made his way to their table. Wedge quickly stood up from the bench, with Hobbie following suit.

"Commander Sato, sir." Wedge greeted, straightened his back.

"At ease, pilots." Sato spoke calmly as they took a relaxed pose. "I wanted to congratulate you two for vigorous work since your defection."

"Thank you, sir." Hobbie thanked.

"We're just doing our jobs." Wedge stated.

"Overtime." Sato added in a positive tone. "Your next assignment isn't due until two days. Take tomorrow the day off."

"A day off, sir?" Wedge repeated, surprise in his voice.

"I need you both in top condition, not worn out and exhausted." The commander explained.

"Thank you, sir." Hobbie thanked, saluting him and Wegde quickly did the same

Sate gave them a small smile before leaving the mess hall. The two pilots both looked at each other with a wide grin after getting a day off. Since joining they both had done their utter best to prove their skill and loyalty. Something that had worked out well, at first some of the more experienced and veteran pilots where weary and suspicious about them. Both due to their defection from one of the most prominent imperial fighter academy but also their age.

They both grabbed their plates and walked to cantina and placed their plated on the counter, thanking the chef before moving towards the exit.

"What are you two smiling about?" Sabine's voice broke their thoughts.

"We got a day off." Wedge told her, as she walked up to them.

"Hard work pays off." Sabine stated as the trio moved to exit the room. Outside, the sun had already set and the lights of the base illuminated the coral and prefab buildings standing on it.

"That it does, and I intend to spend some of that time in my bunk-bed." Hobbie yawned slightly and waved the Corellian and Mandalorian goodbye as he walked to the crew quarters.

"So, what do you intend to use on your free day?" Sabine asked him in a curious tone.

"Movie night?" Wedge suggested, grinning at her.

"Hè, mhh. I think I have some spare time for us." She laughed, before shivering for a moment.

"I'm flattered you would have time for me." Wedge teased her lightly, gaining a snort from her.

"Don't get cocky with me, Wedge." She punched his arm playfully.

There was a small pause of silence between them as they both looked at each other, Wedge looked at her body as she shivered again, no doubt because of the temperature drop during the night and started to remove his imperial jacket.

"What are you doing?" Sabine asked, a hint of nervousness in her voice.

"You're cold." He noticed, handing out his jacket to her.

She looked at him, a surprised look on her face before looking at the jacket and taking it. Slipping it on she noticed it was way too large for her build and height but found it comfortable notheless, she could smell the scent of oil and metal in its fabric and his smell was lingering as well. The thought forced her to suppress a smile and looked up to Wedge again.

"Thanks, Wedge." She thanked, giving him a small smile.

"It's nothing, any idea of what time tomorrow?" He asked her as they walked past the command centre. "And which movie?"

"Probably in the evening and you'll see." She answered vaguely.

"Well." He tilted his head for a moment before letting out a yawn. "I shall see, then."

"Relax flyboy" Sabine chuckled as they came to a halt.

"Why do I think I am going to regret this?" He frowned a bit.

"This is why."

Sabine leaned upwards, standing on the top of her toes. Moving her face close to his and pecked his cheek, lingering near his cheek before moving away and showed his face. He had the most innocent and flushed look, a smile tugging his lips. Wedge quickly darted away and looked at the ground, avoiding her gaze. Looking up again as she walked away to the Ghost, his smile turned into the biggest grin he could form.

Walking up the ramp as fast as she could, Sabine swiftly climbed up the ladder inside the Ghost and rushed inside her room. As the doors closed behind her, she leaned against them, her brain filled with racing thoughts of what she just did and bit her bottom lip.

 _I kissed him... well, not really but I was something._

She could taste the warm skin that had a small layer of sweat on it from his work, pushing herself from the door she moves towards her bunk and pulled herself up to the bed which was housed above the small table below it. It wasn't until she lied down on her bed that she realised she still had his jacket on.

Part of her wanted to get out of bed and bring it bed but it was simply too comfortable to wear. Kicking off her boots and tossing them of her bed, quickly followed by her pants. Pulling the covers over her. Not caring how the rest would react her wearing it in the morning and flicked off the light button and nuzzled further into his jacket as she closed her eyes, dozing off to sleep.

* * *

 **Hello again dear readers,**

 **RC here with yet another chapter. I quickly want to thank those who reviewed. Really appreciate it, next chapter of this story is up in the air. I will soon focus back on The choices we make. Perhaps in the mean time I will go back to this story.**

 **May the force be with you,**

 **RC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again,**

 **RC here with another chapter for Getting to know each other. I makes me happy that there are those who like this ship despite being not being popular. Regardless I will continue this story and I would like all those who have reviewed, followed and favourited my story. Your support make this chapter possible.**

* * *

Slowly cracking her eyes open, Sabine could see her familiar room beginning to take shape. Blinking several times before fully opening her eyes, sighing as she looked at the chronometer. It was 07:11 in the morning on Atollon, letting out a small yawn as she nuzzled back into her pillow. It wasn't long before she noticed something was off, rolling onto her back and looking down her body. She was wearing a black imperial pilot jacket but not anyone's jacket. Thinking back of yesterday's happenings she realised it was Wedge's jacket, he gave it to her when he noticed her shivering.

 _What a gentleman, so kind and... sweet.._

Smiling as she remembered pecking his cheek for the first time followed by the memory of their little movie event later this day. Unable to stop smiling of the idea of spending more time with him, it was both exciting and nerve-wrecking. She had never invited anyone else like this in her room or even the Ghost itself when she thought about it and what he would think of her room. Not to mention what they would do, unable to help herself but wonder how he would kiss, gentle or rough.

Brushing her fingers over her lips as she felt her body tensing and burning with desire, the urge to relieve herself of thoughts and emotions was almost irresistible but the idea of anyone walking in kept it at bay.

The thoughts of that happening made her flush, she knew it was all just hormones acting up but wondered if it was something else. It was a fluttering feeling, not something she hadn't felt before. Looking back at the chronometer, it's display showing that another six minutes had passed since waking up.

Deciding she had spent enough time pondering in her bunk, Sabine slid out of her bunk and once again she felt the need to relieve. Just to get Wedge out of her head, letting out a frustrated huff as she knew it wouldn't really help and Sabine realised she had stayed in her room for too long, looking around she found her usual pants and boots she had discarded. Quickly grabbing them from the floor and put them on before taking her hairbrush in her hands and tidying up her hair in her usual style.

Satisfied as she looked in the small mirror, Sabine placed the brush back and walked to the door of her room. Tapping the small button, the door swished open. Stepping in the distinctive hallway, turning her head to the door leading to the cockpit. Noticing that it was open and the cockpit empty along with what seemed the rest of the ship, empty and quiet.

 _I don't like this..._

Starting to walk to the galley, intend on finding Rex, Hera or anyone. Normally she would come across Ezra and Chopper arguing as she passed by the lounge only to find it to be empty. Standing in front of the door leading up to the galley, Sabine moved her hand to the button and tapped it.

"AH!"

Jumping up as Sabine saw the suddenly saw Ezra's figure in front of her, clearly just as startled as her and they both had taken a step backwards. They exchanged looks, that of her being annoyed and his giving a hint of amusement as he looked at her, his eyes trailing off to the jacket she was wearing.

"Nice jacket, Sabine." He flashed a grin at her.

"Thanks, it's nice." She replied, her features softening.

"Got it from someone?" Ezra asked playfully.

"Yeah, from me." Sabine narrowed her eyes at him. "From when I was undercover."

"Uh-huh, I doubt that." He crossed his arms.

"And why is that?" She rolled her eyes, slowly getting annoyed by his questioning.

"Since the fact that you swim in it." He began, pointing out. "And that yours is drying outside."

"I have a spare one." Sabine countered. "And I am going to grab some breakfast."

She quickly bolted out of the galley before he could continue to say anything, allowing her to avoid any further of his questions. Making her way down to the entrance of the cargo-bay of the Ghost, Sabine found herself being luck as it wasn't occupied by any of her friends. Walking down the ramp of the hatch, she saw the usual personnel doing their respective duties.

For Sabine, there was only one person she was looking for and to her disappointment he was nowhere to be seen on the air field nor at the command centre. With only one place left in the base where she could find him, Sabine walked passed the landed A-wings and towards the entrance of the mess-hall.

Opening the door and stepping inside her eyes immediately fell upon the two pilots at an empty table, the only difference was one of them had a jacket.

Entering the mess-hall she finds Wedge and Hobbie both studying together and decides that would be the best time to torture him. Putting more sway in her hips as she walked past them, intentionally not looking at him as she felt their attention shift to her, more accurately her hips along with everything below. Waiting for her food she gave them a good enough view before walking back.

Greeting them as she sat down at their table, she could see the brief blush on Wedge's face and the amusement on Hobbie's face. She asks them what they are studying about and they reveal it is about some of the tactics the empire uses and counteract them for Sato all the while Sabine brushes Wedge's leg with her own causing a small blush to creep on his cheeks.

To her surprise he blocks her next attempt and returns the favour whilst giving her a brief glance, a challenging look in his eyes caused her to blush and avoided his gaze, darting her eyes to the cup of yogurt that she was eating from and shifted slightly.

 _Wedge Antilles, right now... you are incredibly... sexy..._

"You okay?" He asked, his voice hinting amusement as he saw her flushed cheeks.

"I.." She looked back up. _Want to slide over the table and have you for myself..._ "Was just wondering if you still want to watch the movie tonight?"

 _Well done Sabine, making yourself quite the di'kut._

Mentally slapping herself for the silly question as she saw them frown slightly at her question. Sabine could see Hobbie's eyes glimmer with pure amusement of their situation but fortunately for her, he kept any opinion or thoughts to himself and continued to eat as he watched their situation unfold.

"Of course, why not?" He reassured her, rubbing the place of his cheek where she had kissed him.

 _Wedge Antilles, you are incredibly frustrating..._

"Great." Sabine sighed, relieved somewhat. "What are you learning for?"

"Our exams for flying." Wedge answered.

"Exams for flying, I recall you able to fly anything." Sabine said, recalling their defection on Montross.

"True but Tie fighters are a lot different than say an A-wing." Hobbie pointed out.

"But still, why go through the effort?" She argued.

"Another reason is that then we are authorised to fly, nineteen-year-old remember, we need to be _responsible_."

"You are saying I should be more responsible?" Sabine asked bemused.

"No, I wouldn't dare to." Wedge replied with a fake mocked expression.

Sabine rolled her eyes before asking.

"When do you have the exams?" She asked, taking another spoon full of yogurt in her mouth.

"In sev- sixteen minutes." Hobbie answered casually.

Stopping her movements, Sabine looked at both in shock as her mouth dropped slightly.

"I should let you study then." She stated.

Preparing to stand up, she was stopped as she felt a hand grab hers. Looking to were Wedge sat, holding her hand that prevented her from leaving. Normally she would simply yank it away but looking at him, Sabine felt herself unable to let go as her heart race and stomach flip.

"We'll be fine." Wedge said, releasing his grip on her hand.

"No, I'd better go. Need to do something myself." Sabine gave them a small smile.

"What about-" Wedge began to argue before Sabine cut him off.

"I'm sure you'll make it up." She winked at him, standing up from the table. Tossing her empty cup in a bin.

With that she made her way back to the entrance of the mess-hall, stopping at the door and looking back over her shoulder.

"Try not to think of me."


End file.
